Academy
by StockinCutie
Summary: It's been exactly 8 months since Naru left. Me and my dear three friends go to this Academy for Spirituals . I am in the top of the school, and my powers are far more different then others. But what if, Naru came back?
1. Chapter 1

**I have that canny habit of making something big, but soon I stop updating. IDK WHY. **

**Anyway, I haven't been making much GH stories because **

**A/ I'm currently getting over my writers block (I HAD FOR WEEKS)**

**B/ Dead Mind**

**C/ The Fanfics I make nowadays in GH get 1-3 reviews at the least**

**BUT BUT, Inspiration got me! So let's get started!**

* * *

_What an absolutely beautiful scenery. A beautiful woman, with her pink hair flying in the air. It was a grassy field, a tree, and a lake, shimmering. The lady looked so happy. _

_The scene changed, but it was at the same place. The woman was laying down, with a man holding a child with short pink hair, giggling. They seem to be having a picnic. _

_And scene changed again, but this time, it was depressing. There was a grave under that tree, and that same woman was on her knees, crying, begging. That little girl stood there, watching with grey eyes. So cloudy, like a dead fish. The woman finally stood, and pulled something out her pocket that slightly shimmered. It looked, silver. And she plunged it at the girl. _

_Die_

_Die_

_DIE NOW_

I shot my head up, and sweat trailed my face. 10th dream of the night

It's been exactly 8 months since Naru left, and all honesty, I missed the guy a lot. The S.P.R has separated, and now, my life is back to being normal as ever.

Well, not exactly.

"MAI I DUNNO YOUR MIDDLE NAME TANIYAMA, HURRY UP AND COME DOWN FOR SCHOOL" A female voice from outside yelled. "Hey Mai~" another voice greeted. "School already, aw man..." I stood lazily from off my bed. Suddenly, my living room door was busted open. "HI MAI! WHAT'S UP!" That same voice. "Hello Rin-chan..." I groaned, finishing zipping my skirt up and placing my academy shirt on.

I walked inside my living room and gave a long sigh. Two people, one boy, one girl. The girl had blonde hair, and a bow that looked like bunny ears (Imagine Rin from Vocaloid, just in a academy uniform). And the boy was a cutie pie, he had brown hair, which slightly parted ways by the forehead. And his eyes glimmered with an innocent blue. "Hello, Haru-kun" I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Look you lovey dovey couples, I don't got time for you're lolly gagging! Let's hurry and get to school!" Rin yelled at us. "Jesus you're loud" I plugged my ears, keeping my stoic appearance. "WHATEVER!" She stuck her tongue out and we all walked out of my house.

"Mai, today, we're going to a lingerie store this afternoon! I wanna see you're cup size!" Rin ran from behind me and cupped my breasts, "H-hey, let go!" I flailed around as her grip tightened. We both paused as Haru just stared, either pleased, or freaked the hell out. "You...YOU PERVERT!" Rin ran and jumped in the air, spun around, and landed a direct kick on his head. Blood squirted from him as I just laughed a bit.

As you can see, I don't go to the same school I used to. I now go to an academy that relates to a college. But this is a special Academy. Ghost Academy, where people of the spirited shall join and exorcise the spirits in need.

This, is Rin. My best friend

This, is Haru. People call us a couple but, we had our fair share in memories.

I, am Mai. Top Ghost Hunter in the academy, and top in all beauty. My personality is usually quiet, and focused. But when it comes to my friends, I'm mostly shy and cheerful, though I'm still quiet.

I walked inside my class room, and my two previous said friends followed after me. I sat, and placed my chin my hand and looked the blue sky out of the window. My brown hair which grew past my shoulders shifted. 'Hi...Naru...' I began my unconscious conversation, with a boy I used to like.

'How have you been? Good? That's nice! Rin-chan was messing around again, poor Haru got hurt, for the 100th time in a week! Hah~ I think today we're having a new lesson on ghosts, so pay real attention!' I smiled brightly. "MAI!" A voice snapped me out of it, and I looked up at the teacher. "Honestly, stop day dreaming. Please demonstrate your new power!" she gleamed. "Right~" I groaned, standing.

I began chanting, and my eyes became grey, and I placed my hands together as if praying. "Angel's Seal!" I yelled, and a hardly visible blue static circle was around me. "Protect me Gods of all holy. Make sure the spirit perishes in hell! Angel Slice!" I brought my hand to my desk and made a clean slice of the notebook.

The desk lacked any scratch or mark, and the people around me was gasping, and ooo-ing. "Very wonderful, Miss Taniyama!" she called me to sit and I went back to day dreaming.

Class ended successfully, and then cue all the students coming over here in flocks. "Taniyama-san! You did amazing, again!" a girl squealed. "Right, if she's so amazing, can she have her lunch?" Rin interrupted, and pulled the wrist of my hand. I quickly took my box of lunch, and watched as we all ran away from the flock of fan groups.

We went up to the roof, and sat.

"It's like, more and more I think they're zombies" Rin sighed, eating a piece of her rice ball. "But you forget, most of those 'zombies' are for Mai!" Haru laughed but immediately shut up after Rin gave the 'I'm going to kill you' look. "Not really, I mean Haru has fangirls around him too, right?" I tilted my head. "Yeah, but they love him in the sadistic way" Rin waved her hand up and down. "Sadistic way?" Haru asked. "Best if you not know, you're too innocent" I patted his head and he puffed his cheeks. "Anyway, you want to try _that _thing?" Rin smirked. "Why not" I shrugged. "It's been a while since we've done it" Haru smiled.

"I'll go first, just now" I jumped over the gates that separates us from the rear of the roof. I stood, balancing myself properly.

"Spirits, hold me" I whispered, stretching my foot out and doing a few taps. Un surprisingly, it was like a platform had been spread. My two friends both followed and jumped. This is a spiritual spell called Hold Me. It causes spirits to form into an invisible platform, and we can basically stand in mid air. "This is so much fun!" Rin cheered. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I flipped it open, which had a cute wallpaper of Me and my friends, and noticed a missed call.

I called it back, and tapped my foot, and as soon as it answered, my heart dropped a bit.

"Hello Mai" that smug voice almost made me faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**I've been on Quotev and Tumblr for quite a while now XD **

**Anyway, for the person who said you might not continue because of swearing and inappropriate scenes...**

**This _is _rated T XD But for you, I'll try and lower down those scenes and cursing, kay? :3**

**Oh and I'm trying to look for how Haru looks, like an image...I FOUND ONE! **

**pleaseletfanfictionallowthis . **

* * *

"Hello, Mai" That smug voice almost made me faint. "...Hello Mister Davis" I remained calm and placed a hand on my hip, slightly irritated. "I am starting back the S.P.R, would you like to come back-" "No, thank you. I have my own business to take care of. Again, thank you for the offer. Bye" before he could say anymore, I hung up.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Rin asked, furrowing her eye brows up. "Who was that?" Haru also began to worry. "Someone who doesn't really deserve a whole conversation out of. Don't worry about that, it was nothing" I reassured, and looked at the time. "We should hurry and finish eating. Lunch is just a few minutes away from finishing" I smirked, and the two gasped, jumping over the gate and dived into their food. I also leaped back in, and ate some meat.

...

We were back in our class rooms, and class was already coming to an end.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

_Mai Taniyama. Rin Isayama, Haru Iwamoto. Please report to the changing room and change into the clothes there. After doing so, please report to the Principal's office_

The speaker ordered and I raised a brow. "Do we have a case?" I wondered aloud. "I can't wait~! Eeep!" Rin wiggled around like a worm, and went to fan girl mode. "Mm..." Haru mumbled, and I looked towards him, giving him a questioning gaze. "Haru-kun?" I began, and he jumped. "E-eh? Oh, we should hurry and go. Come on" he already grabbed his back and headed out, towards the changing room.

"R-right..." I sighed, taking my bag and Rin took hers.

...

My outfit was a blouse shirt, with frills in the middle, and a black skirt that stopped right by the knees. And also wore a black stockings and black flats.

Rin wore a white sweater with a hoodie, and a skirt with heart patterns on it. Her shoes were white converses.

Haru's outfit was an unbuttoned dress shirt, with an under V shirt on too. He wore a black cargo pants, and this time most of his hair was parted to the left then the right. His shoes were Nike

He looked hot...

"Okay, so... The staff also gave us a big bag of things we might need. Tooth brushes, tooth paste, towels, extra clothes plus pajamas. So I really do think right after our talk with the principal, we're going to a case" I picked up our supply bag and Rin and Haru did the same. "So, much, fun~~!" Rin squealed and I sighed/

We walked towards the principal's office and there he was, sitting on his desks reading files. It almost reminds me of Naru. "Ah yes, students. The staff and I decided to take a case, it seems pretty interesting too. And we have also decided to send our youngest 3 students. When you leave the building your car and driver will be parked in front. Also, in your bags the paper on what the mission is about is in there as well. Any questions?" he explained.

"Why now?" I asked, placing my hands on my waist. "Because, this case...is more serious then expected. I just thought we'd send in big guns" he answered. "Oh" Was all I said.

We walked out again, and outside and indeed the car was parked. "Hello Miss Taniyama and Miss Isayma. Hello to you too Mister Iwatomo" the driver greeted, as he opened the door for us to all enter. We did so and the car began to drive. During that time, we read just what in the world is this case about?

Case File: #20 

CASE NAME: The Demon in the Mansion.

Description:

Client has said that she has heard a child's voice lingering inside her ear.

And when she wakes up, a woman's face is right in front of her. 

Also, she sometimes sees a woman with pink long hair sitting by her garden. 

The garden recently was remade, apparently there was a grotesque smelling grave under a rotting tree.

So now it is just a plain flower meadow with a lake by the sides. 

If there are any questions based on the case, please contact the school

Note: There will be other research companies coming. 

"Pink hair, a meadow, grave. Great now my dreams are coming true again woopty flippin doo" I sarcastically cheered, crumbling the paper in my hand. "And now I have to socialize with people from other crap companies, woohoo~" I sighed, resting my head against the window and slowly fell asleep

_"It's been very lonely, hm?" a female voice sighed sadly, and I turned, as calm as ever. Ah, it's that pink haired chick... "It has been, hasn't it?" The first thing I learned about ghosts is to not immediately question it based on how it died, when it died, and what it died with. And or if it's really a ghost. All those questions will immediately make it go insane. _

_Talk to them like a real human being, instead. And slowly yet carefully ask them questions. The girl glanced towards me. You know in those anime, where you're in a black area and yet you have nothing on, but your body is glowing._

_Yeah, both of your bodies are glowing..._

_My hair is slowly raising up, and every step I took sounded like one single rain drop falling onto a pool. "Hello. I am Mai Taniyama. Pleasure to meet you, what's your name?" I asked. "Momoi Tanaka" she answered, still keeping her eyes to the ground. "You're very pretty, your hair is long. Has anyone ever told you that?" I smiled. "My husband did" she slowly looked towards me. "Oh, you had a husband? I bet he was handsome. How did he look like?" _

_She stared at me for a sec and answered again "He had white hair and brown eyes" _

_"That sounds like a nice husband. Did you have a daughter-" "Yes she had short pink hair, and a strand of white hair. One eye color was pink and the other was brown" _

_She's glaring at me now...She's starting to get angry. "Miss Taniyama, tell me a bit about yourself. Your love life?" she smiled. "My heart was broken and there's a boy I'm 'sort of' with" I summarized as easy as possible. She looked a bit shocked. "A boy broke your heart...?" she ran towards me and gripped my shoulders."You must tell me his name! Right now!" she shouted. "Kazuya Shibuya" I lied, sort of. "Kazuya...Shibuya..." she growled.  
_

_Mai_

_"Yeah, Kazuya"_

_Mai~_

_"Mhm..." she smiled again._

_MAI FOR THE LOVE OF-_

"What?" I woke up, rubbing my eyes. "We're here" Rin grinned with her pointy teeth. "Right" I opened the door to reveal a mansion, a white mansion. "Hm..." It's been a while since I've been to a mansion~

"It's huge! Mai, let's go!" Rin grabbed me and Haru's wrists and began to run inside. Before we even stepped inside the door, a black van pulled up. A familiar looking van...

The door opened to reveal, him!

My lips slowly curled into a smirk, his head was down, and Lin was following right behind. He raised his head and I waved my hand. "Hello Mister Davis!" I greeted, and glared at my two friends to bow themselves. He looked just a tad, a small bit, shocked, but his stoic expression kept still. "Mai?" Lin definitely didn't beat around the bush and immediately went to questioning. "The Oliver Davis? Sugoi~" Rin pushed me to the side and I fell smack face into Haru's chest. He grabbed me protectively and smiled. "Be more careful, y'know" he sighed. "Okay, sorry" I sheepishly smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked. "I go to the famous Ghost Academy, heard of it?" Both of their expressions became shocked. "I suppose you have. Well the Principal sent us to finish the quest. Let's head inside everyone. Oh and, we don't need a base" I reminded, and we all walked inside.

This is going to be one hell of a case


End file.
